


Ramuh's Blessing

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AVALANCHE has a long and varied history, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Final Fantast VII Rare Pair Week, Multi, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Vincent didn't realize that being only mostly dead would have it's own problems.Day 3 of FFVII Rarepair Week: "You're dating/friends with /who/??"





	Ramuh's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah, listening to the Muses is sometimes not good. 
> 
> A few things! 
> 
> Elfé is Veld's daughter and her original name is Felicia (according to BC & CC canon). 
> 
> Reno and Rude have read the report of her death and seen her face. 
> 
> Err, enjoy??

* * *

Vincent rarely stays in Midgar for more than a few weeks at a time. However, leaving this time has a purpose; he's going to go visit his old partner Veld in Wutai. 

He's got some older haori, kurosodes, hakama and zōri (plus socks) buried in his inventory but nothing in red. Vincent makes due with black for the upper half and white for the lower. 

Removing the headband is a pre-emptive decision; tying it in a bow at the end is not. 

As a result, Veld almost doesn't recognize him. «May I ask who is calling me at this—Vincent?!?» 

«... Is that any way to greet an old friend?» Vincent replies with a very small smile. 

«You look...» Veld pauses, trying not to make a scene. «In you get.» Vincent leaves his zōri in the space meant for them and pads after Veld to sit sieza. «Since when did you have traditional Wutainese clothing?» 

«I've had these since I was twenty-two, Veld, as a last gift from my Mother. I'm listed as half in my former personnel files. Since when is this new information?» Vincent raises a brow and Veld rolls his eyes. 

«I'm getting old, Vincent, that's all.» The silver streak tells the story about as well as Veld's laugh-lines and his remaining hand. «You, on the other hand... »

«haven't aged a day since Hojo shot me.» he wryly adds. 

Veld opens his mouth to reply when—

«Papa, lunch is almost ready! Are you ready?» Blue eyes look into Vincent's red when he shifts his stance to reach Cerberus from his hip harness. «Papa, do you know this man?» 

«This is Vincent, Felicia, my old partner and my friend. Vin, put the gun back, please?»

«You're _friends_ with him?» Felicia questions. «The last time I saw that face, it was laying in a coffin.» 

«Coffin?» Veld echoes in surprise. 

«... Lucrecia put me to rest in there. The only reason I'm awake at all is AVALANCHE—»

«I thought it died with me and Fuhito, Papa.» Felicia pins her father with a look that wouldn't be out of place on Tifa. 

«Well...» 

«Allow me to explain over lunch,» Vincent smoothly interrupted.

* * *

After that, Tifa and Felicia became good pen pals, swapping AVALANCHE stories back and forth. 

When she shows up at Seventh Heaven and the Turks are celebrating a good business deal, it nearly goes to Ifrit in a handbasket. 

"She's supposed to be _dead_!" Reno hisses out of sheer shock. 

"Tseng shot her himself." Rude adds cooly. 

"... She's the daughter of my friend and a member of AVALANCHE. Think before you act." Vincent drew Felicia under his cloak and waited until Reno's hand left his Electro-Mag Rod and Rude's fists dropped. "A wise choice; Tifa would've been upset with you if you'd started anything with her new best friend." 

" ** _She's what_**?!?" comes the undignified yelp.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
